Murphy's Law
by Yennefer
Summary: Athrun Zala was a simple guy. All he ever wanted was just to survive his high school years. But guess what? Whole damned world was against him. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/Destiny. All I own is Cagalli's panties.**

**Special thanks for my beta reader ****Hall1990****, who was brave enough to dig into this story and made more sense of it. You rock!**

_Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong._

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"ATHRUN! Wake up for God's sake!" The angry sound of Athrun's overly energetic aunt floated into his still sleeping ears.

_Creak!_

"Mmm… OW!"

"ATHRUN! GOOD MORNING!" His 5 year old cousin jumped on his chest and screamed in his face.

If he wasn't awake before, he was awake now. He had one goal now: Get out of the mad house as quick as possible.

This is how Athrun Zala ended up in an empty classroom, in his usual seat in the back, too early for his liking. Still, it was much, much better than pretending to be Olaf from Frozen for his little cousin's amusement. If the weather had been better, he would have laid his ass on a bench in a park but of course, rain was falling. That's why, for the first time in forever, his infamous self was waiting for history class. Unintentionally, he almost gave his teacher a heart attack when he opened the door and entered the classroom. Mu La Flaga, his homeroom and history teacher dropped everything he was carrying.

Then he blinked and smiled widely. Athrun sighed.

"Mister Zala! What a surprise! You came for my special lesson about Vikings I guess?" he said and started picking up the things he dropped. Some books, a map…A replica of a sword and… a chainmail? Athrun growled.

You see, in his high school there were three kinds of teachers. First, there were the teachers who didn't give a damn. A good example was Arnold Neumann, science teacher who clearly didn't have any interest in teaching. He usually just assigned projects and slept the entire class.

Secondly, there were the terrorists, like Rau Le Creuset and Natarle Badgiruel. Le Creuset was teaching math and his passion was torturing his students by tests, quizzes, homework and his charming personality; armed in a raw irony and sarcasm. It was hard to believe, but Miss Badgiruel was even worse and people who were waiting for her chemistry classes looked like prisoners waiting for a firing squad. Few weeks ago, someone spotted both teachers near swimming pool, smoking and laughing their asses off. The rumors were flying about the duo from hell hooking up in the future, and how their kid was going to be the next Antichrist. God have mercy on them.

Telling the ugly truth, Athrun liked both of them.

Teachers like Mu La Flaga, who liked to keep the students "engaged" in the lesson by forcing them to do crazy things. Like sewing replica clothing from the Japanese Edo period and teaching them formations from the ancient Romanian armies and having fake battles on the school soccer field. That was a fail. Even worse was the fake armor they had to wear. As if the battle wasn't humiliating enough. Athrun could only imagine the lesson Mr. La Flaga had in store for today.

Watching his teacher, who was bringing more and more strange stuff along with a half-naked mannequin and a bottle of ketchup, Athrun started to consider the possibility of tactical withdrawal and spending the whole lesson in a toilet. Or somewhere else. Far, far away.

Meantime, Yuna Roma Seiran entered the classroom and sat on Athrun's left. Then he squinted his eyes and looked at the teacher and his stuff.

"Vikings?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Fuck." he sighed, laid his head on the desk and fell asleep in literally five seconds.

Athrun looked at the snoring purple-haired guy, envying his mad ninja sleeping skills. This guy could fall asleep anywhere, even during the most important chemistry classes, which cost him more detentions than anyone in the history of their school. That was quite an achievement. Athrun had no idea why they created some kind of a twisted bond but they did. He had nothing in common with a guy who would spend an hour in front of the mirror every morning, trying to style his wild hair and who loved his red Porsche, Suzie, more than his own mother. They ignored each other in elementary and middle school but everything changed in the beginning of their high school years.

The day they met, Athrun had been minding his own business, jamming out to his music and without realizing it has stumbled into a group of four guys who were beating up Yuna. Before Athrun could turn back and run away (because hell no, he wasn't a freaking prince charming), the shit hit the fan. Orga, one of Clotho's groupies, tried to hit Athrun, who defended himself and broke Orga's nose, meanwhile Clotho, the leader, aimed at Yuna's pretty face but hit nothing because the whipping boy, when the handsomeness of his face was endangered, turned into a freaking berserker and beat all four boys to a bloody pulp. He looked like a medieval warrior in the midst of battle. Athrun vowed to never try to touch his face, ever.

He didn't know why but after the fight Yuna started to consider Athrun as a friend and told everyone that together they kicked Clotho's group ass. Gossips started flying and people labeled Athrun as a terminator and left him alone. He was grateful and allowed Yuna to copy his chemistry homework during their many detentions.

His classmates were slowly filling the classroom, glaring suspiciously at the teacher. All knew that excited Mu La Flaga equaled something bad.

There were still a couple of minutes left, so Athrun opened his notebook with German vocabulary. You see, learning foreign languages was easy for him. It was logic like math or chemistry. You have some rules, you have to remember them and then you can solve any problem. Simple as that. The best thing about learning a new language was that it kept his mind occupied, so he couldn't think about more unpleasant things.

A loud laughing broke his concentration (_Scheiße_ = shit). He looked up when Kira Yamato, along with his horde of macho followers, entered the room. The captain of the basketball team, mister popular, playboy number one, every girl's crush, blah, blah. Their looks crossed for a second and Kira's eyes held only coldness. Athrun returned to his German and Kira sat on his chair, cool, handsome and awesome, followed by his merry company of idiots.

There was a time, when Athrun played the role of the older brother to him. When he took care of that small, always crying kid with big eyes and snot spread all over his cute face. When he kicked asses of some mean boys and introduced the lost puppy to the rest of the cool kids. And they played basketball together. But well, that was long time ago, when he still cared. Besides, two alpha gorillas can't sit on the same palm tree, happily sharing a banana. Some things have changed, Athrun moved to the less cool tree, Kira became the king of the jungle and everyone was happy.

Only, there were two little problems.

Just now, the first entered the classroom, with a grace of a top model, swaying hips and waiving hair. Flay Allster, the captain of the cheerleader squad and of course, miss super popular. Queen B and the perfect student, she passed Kira's desk without a single look at him. The whole classroom froze. Few weeks ago, Flay and Kira were the perfect couple, the sweethearts of the school. So, what happened? Our dear playboy cheated on her with a random girl at some party. The consequences were spectacular, because the next day in the cafeteria, Flay with a most charming smile on her pretty face, patiently listened to all of his sincere apologies, then hit him in the face with a tray (twice), ending their long-running relationship. And yes, she became a legend.

She sat in front of Athrun and looked at his notebook.

"German again?" she asked.

"Ja natürlich" (1) he answered and she laughed a little.

That earned him a dark look from Kira. And that was the problem because after the legendary break up, Flay moved to the seat in front of Athrun and chatted with him from time to time. Which was mean, because nothing could piss Kira off more. What was good for Flay, wasn't at all good for Athrun, because Kira started to pay attention to him again. And he didn't look like he wanted to share a banana or his ex-girlfriend with him.

Athrun wasn't bothered much by this. He liked talking with Flay (hey! even outsiders need to talk sometimes) and didn't give a damn about Yamato. Well, usually.

Bell rang, Mu smiled, Yuna snored, Athrun sighed and the rest of the people growled like vocalists of a death metal band.

"That's the spirit, kids!" as you correctly guessed, Mu couldn't tell apart a cheering yell from a dying wish. Or he simply ignored the problem.

"Today, I'm going to teach you how Vikings fought with their swords! I need a volunteer!" and everybody just wanted to disappear into thin air.

"Ok! Sai, I see you really want to try it. Come here." poor victim gulped, prayed to Odin and slowly approached his teacher, who started to show him how to hold the sword.

Rest of the class sighed in relief, they were safe. For now. Just as Sai picked up the sword, the door opened and in walked Cagalli Yula Athha. She apologized to the teacher for being late.

"Hier kommt die Sonne (2)" Athrun muttered, as the Catherine the Great of their school sat. Personally, Athrun preferred to call her Godzilla. Of course, only in his head.

Cagalli Yula Athha was the daughter of the current prime minister and everyone said she was going to follow her father's steps in the future. And it was one of the many reasons why Athrun dreamt about escaping to Siberia and breeding reindeers. And having a cat or two.

If she was going to rule this country one day: God, Odin, Amaterasu, Shiva, Muhammad, Zeus and every other forsaken god should have made an alliance and try to save this doomed planet. Or just run away to other mythical world, because this tigress was going to eat them alive. Athrun spoke from his own experiences.

They met in the elementary school, on the playground where he called her a boy. She became mad in a second. He was a little gentleman and tried to explain he didn't want to offend her, it was just that… she looked erm, boyish in this loose t-shirt, too big shorts and a baseball cap. So he called her a boy and she kicked his sorry balls straight to his throat.

That was their first and last interaction in the elementary school, because he was a gentleman and she started to practice karate…

When Cagalli had sat, Mu started the, hmm, more or less standard history lesson.

She wasn't beautiful. Her blonde hair resembled a style of a scarecrow on a field of wheat, her lips were too thin, and she was flat chested and preferred the casual and comfy clothes. She was hotheaded, straight forward and she could change her mood from "how are you?" to "I'm fucking going to rip your spine out!" in one second. And she had a black belt in karate.

But she was also optimistic, cheerful, and funny and cared dearly for her friends. People followed her because of the charm of natural born leader and her sparkling charisma. She sucked in math but was good in creative writing (Athrun heard she wrote some of the most popular hardcore fics for Stellar and Luna yaoi blog, where they were posting M rated fics about… their teachers). She was an uncover fan of sappy TV shows and novel romances. Naturally, she loved English literature classes too.

In middle school, Athrun wasn't a gentleman anymore and didn't give a fuck. And he hated English literature. Don't get him wrong. He loved reading books, especially strange Slavic fantasy literature, but commentaries like "The author of this poem wrote about BLUE curtains, to emphasize the sadness of persona" made him furious. Well, guess what, geniuses. The author use word "blue" in his fucking poem because this adjective rhymed with other words. End of story.

Then one horrible English literature class happened. They were talking about "Romeo and Juliet" and he shared his opinion about it. How he didn't understand why anybody could think that a story in which two stupid children, who couldn't keep their hormones in check, were the main reason why the half of the city got slaughtered, was romantic. Guess what? Cagalli Yula Athha had a very different opinion and she shared it with him, with all people in the class and the whole freaking school. She had that amazing and strong voice. Their argument ended in a spectacular way after the class ended.

Last thing he remembered was her left foot, coming straight to his head. You know karate. But it wasn't THE real last thing, because she was wearing a skirt that day. The view of her pink panties with cute little crocodiles was THE last thing before her foot crashed into his skull. He woke up few hours later in a hospital with a concussion and with the picture of Godzilla's panties burnt into his brain for fucking eternity.

That was the main reason why Athrun kept himself far away from the blonde student council's president. He was sure that their next face to face encounter was going to be the death of him. No, thank you. But he kept arguing with her on their English classes, because there was nothing more entertaining than watching her turning from the teacher's pupil into a bloodthirsty harpy. Besides, he was very cautious not to make her too furious. And well, he was good at escaping from classrooms and she had never cornered him again. Yet.

Kira Gorilla, who sat next to Cagalli, said something to her and the blonde's "fuck off" was heard in the whole classroom (Mu coughed and kept talking about medieval tortures). Here and there some people chuckled but Athrun, of course, didn't give a damn.

The love-hate relationship between those two was well known and commented by everyone in this school. Hell, Dearka made a poll: are they going to sleep together before graduation? (77% of people said yes).

Kira, in Athrun eyes, was a masochist who wanted all girls who didn't want him. Flay didn't pay attention to him at first, and Cagalli has ignored him since forever. That's why he started to tease her, annoy her and act like a kindergarten kid around the blonde head. One beautiful day, it caused him a bloody nose when she had had enough of his shit and punched his handsome face. And he had to be a true masochist, because instead of backing off, he doubled his teasing.

As for Cagalli. Usually, she didn't respond to Gorilla's childlike behavior or would yell at him to frack off, but sometimes there were smiles, chuckles, smirks, long stares and tensions. After all, Kira was charming (in a way), intelligent and could act like a grown up if he tried. Beside oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide, there was some strange kind of chemistry between them.

Athrun observed their interactions from his back seat but didn't give a shit. But you see, if Flay was the first problem in his odd "relationship" with Kira, then Cagalli was the second.

As Yzak, one of their classmates said "Athha doesn't argue with other guys, just with you and Yamato. Everybody sees that." That meant Kira noticed too. And everybody knows that he didn't like it if someone played with "his girls," or bananas.

The bell rang.

"Read the 10th chapter at home! Athrun and Cagalli! Please stay a little longer; I need to talk to you!" Mu yelled trying to outshout the noise.

Athrun froze, Kira shot him a strange look and Yuna woke up.

"Have fun, Zala" Flay smirked and went out.

In an empty classroom stayed one frozen blue head, one stiffed blonde head and an oblivious teacher, who had no idea that he was going to start WW III.

Athrun slowly approached the teacher's desk, stopped before it and stared blankly at Mu. He didn't glanced at Cagalli, when she stopped beside him. He could feel the waves of hot rage that radiated from her.

"Kids, we need to talk. Cagalli, I'm concerned about your math grades. I talked with Mr. Le Creuset; he showed me your last three tests. You barely passed them. It didn't help, that you argued with Mr. Le Creuset last Friday."

"I beg to differ, sir." Cagalli's sour voice could spoil milk in a second "I didn't argue with him, I just called him a stinky motherfu…"

"Ok! Wow, yes! That's why you will spend the next two weeks in detention, but it's not the point. Athrun" Mu's eyes moved to the boy "You skipped too many English classes and your grades are awful. You really need to work on them. You won't get into a good university with a diploma like that."

"Sir, as you already know, I'm not going to any university."

Cagalli shifted her body and Mu looked like Athrun killed his hamster, skinned it, ate it and asked for more. But before the history freak could start a tirade about "wasting a talent" and shit like that, English teacher Murrue Ramius entered the room.

Athrun wanted to cry.

She was wearing a tight blouse, a skirt (but not too short), natural make up and she did something with her hair (Athrun wasn't sure; he was a guy after all). She looked like a modern Artemis hunting for a man. Too bad for her, that one specific man wouldn't realize it, even if she would dance naked in front of him.

"Miss Ramius, have you talked with the principal Durandal?"

"Yes, he agreed to everything" she flashed a beautiful smile but it didn't work, because Mu turned to his students before he saw it.

"So, kids. There is only one solution and there is no place for negotiations. To the end of this semester, Athrun will help Cagalli with math, and you Cagalli, will help him with English literature. If one of you fails, the second will fail too. That's should motivate both of you. Oh, and Athrun, if you don't stop skipping English classes, Cagalli will fail no matter what. Got it?" he finished with an unusual predatory smile.

Silence. Athrun was staring blankly at Mu, thinking what the fuck he did in his previous life, that karma was kicking his ass so hard for now. Cagalli acted like she was a fish – she was opening and closing her mouth, but no sounds was coming out.

Ladies and gentlemen, they were officially screwed.

"Ok, I'll take your silence as a yes. Forgive me, but I need to go to my office."

"Do you have a minute because…" Murrue started and stopped because he shot her a totally not interested kind of stare.

"Miss Ramius watched Vikings show yesterday and has some questions." Godzilla the Cupid said suddenly.

Mu's eyes lit up. He grabbed Murrue's hand and literally dragged her speechless self out.

"My God, it was such a wonderful episode! I didn't know you…" the door shot behind them.

Athrun and Cagalli were left in silence, due to the shock of what just happened.

_Murphy's Law: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong._

**AN:**

(1) _Ja natürlich_ = Yes, of course

(2) _Hier kommt die Sonne_ = Here comes the sun (It's also a line from Rammstein's song _Sonne_ and YES, you don't want to listen to that song.

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sanctified with dynamite

**AN: Do you know how fantastic you are?! Hmm?! Thank you for the super nice reviews and following this story. This chap is dedicated for you all. **

**Once again, eternal gratefulness for my beta reader, Hall1990.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/Destiny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Murphy's Law<strong>

**Chapter Two: Sanctified with Dynamite**

He was stubbornly staring at the blackboard, praying that she would just go away.

She coughed. Athrun closed his eyes, counted to five and slowly faced her. This mess was going to kick his butt. He hoped his balls were going to be spared this time.

He opened his eyes and froze.

For the first time in forever she was standing so close to him, face to face, staring straight into his eyes. And she wasn't yelling at him or trying to kick his nuts (key word: YET). She just stood there calmly and looked… like a tigress that was not sure if she should kill, torture or let the pray go.

"Well?" she asked after a long pause.

Well, crap? Well, let the fun begin? Well, hakuna matata?

"Well what."

"Well what we are going to do, you blueberry idiot." she hissed and the liquid amber in her eyes started to shine dangerously "I can't fail math and that…" she growled "MAN just wants to screw me over!"

Blueberry idiot? That was low, even for her. Why he didn't notice earlier that she has freckles? Why was he thinking about her damned freckles when his ass was on fire? Shock maybe?

He sighed.

"Zalaaaaa!" the blonde cat growled again and took a step closer to him. He could feel her hot, angry breath on his face and smelled the light scent of lilacs. She was pissed off and tensed but also miserable and desperate. He needed to do something or she was going to suck his all precious blood.

"Me Stalin, you Churchill (1)" he finally said, when their faces were inches apart.

She blinked.

"What the hell, Zala?"

"Look, I know you hate me and you think I'm a loser but I don't want to fail classes and spend another year in this goddamned school. We need to ceasefire and sign a truce… for the end of this semester at least."

Cagalli snorted and put her hands on her hips.

"A truce? Deal. Meet me after classes in the library."

"I can't…" when she looked like she was ready to do some unpleasant things to him, he added quickly "I need to pick my cousin up from the kindergarten."

Was it only him, or did her eyes softened a little…?

"Ok, so come to my house at five. Don't be late." she smiled, spun around and left the room.

"What the hell just has happened, blueberry idiot?" he asked aloud in disbelief.

Did the tigress invite him to her lair? Was it his imagination or did she actually… smile at him? And it was her natural smile, wasn't it? Not that polite one destined for the teachers. Not that sarcastic destined for Kira. Not one of her many artificial smiles, but the one she was sharing with her friends. The one that lit her eyes up. And she has just smiled like that. At him… Now he was sure he was going to die… And since when he could distinguish her smiles?!

He moaned and left the room.

She was chatting with Shiho near the chemistry classroom. Kira was standing behind her. He glared at Athrun.

Well, guess what Gorilla, I really don't want to play with the tigress, so sail the hell away.

Miss Badgiruel came and opened the classroom but Athrun went the opposite way. He really needed some time alone after the revelations. He put headphones on and pushed the button.

_Die, die, die tonight  
>Sanctified with dynamite<br>Die, die, dynamite  
>Hallelujah! <em>(2)

Nice to know even damned music was against him. Scheiße.

* * *

><p>He didn't notice, but before entering the classroom, Cagalli had looked at his back and frowned. And then smiled a little. And frowned again. Finally, she rolled her eyes and growled like a true wild cat.<p>

* * *

><p>Natarle Badgiruel was one of the teachers who haunted student's dreams years after their graduation. Because of dreams in which she was playing a very bloody leading role, ex-students were waking up screaming and declaiming periodic table. Her methods based on terror, irony and sarcasm were humiliating but effective, because not many victims were failing her infamous lessons. The reason was simple – she was a strict but a very good teacher… Yeah, right. The main reason why all people were passing Badgiruel's classes was plain and simple – she usually made her last few tests impossibly easy. Was Darth Vader in a skirt turning into Anakin? Nope. She just didn't want to see idiots in her classroom more semesters than necessary. You know, killing dumbasses was still illegal.<p>

The point is – everybody was scared of her. But there were few exceptions. The first one was infamous Athrun Zala, who was good in chemistry and always knew the answers. He was also the cause of his classmates panic attacks when the lesson was about to begin and he was still not in his back seat. The bastard skipped classes a lot; because Badgiruel didn't mind (she was not interested in torturing victims who weren't afraid of her.) Killing sharks with bare hands? Easy. Beating the shit out of Mike Tyson? Piece of cake. Surviving chemistry without the blueberry outsider? Ha, ha! How about no fucking way!

The second brave soul was Yuna, who just slept in her classes, a lot. What was interesting, she usually just gave him detentions without squeezing chemistry knowledge out of him or stabbing the purple haired freak with her fabulous sarcastic stings. Reason? Unknown.

They were two brave heroes. Brave or plain stupid, nobody was sure which one was accurate.

* * *

><p>It was their third period. Miriallia Haw was reading a new PC Magazine and discreetly watching her class mates.<p>

5 minutes before the beginning of the class, Lacus Clyne and Meer Campbell arrived. Cute, pink haired, almost identical cousins transferred to the school in the beginning of the semester and shook everything like a pink double tornado. Lacus was sweet, gentle and kind. She helped every soul and took care of lost animals, tutored idiots and shared a smile with every pariah and outsider. A living angel loved by everyone.

Just, sometimes, Miri wondered how people, who adored Flay, suddenly started to follow Lacus like lost puppies and forget about Queen B almost completely. She smelled something fishy.

After the legendary break up, Flay focused on studying and was hanging out only with her cousins and closest friends. She didn't look like she cared about loosing her popularity. Or so she pretended, because the look she threw at Lacus, when the Pink Princess sat in front of Kira and started chatting with him, wasn't nice but suspicious and maybe a little murderous. Just saying.

Miriallia really hoped she will graduate before the Game of Thrones (high school edition) began.

On the other hand, Meer Campbell was a total opposite of Lacus, not only because she had bigger boobs. She was loud, full of herself and hot. She didn't care about popularity. She only wanted to sing, act and be a real diva (aka mean bitch for people who didn't recognize her talent). Maybe that was the reason why she had been molesting Nicol Amalfi from the moment she laid her eyes on him. He was the school piano maestro, so she forced him to accompany her to every damn concert and sweet guy he was, was too kind to simply refuse her (or he just liked big boobs, who knew).

On her left Stellar Loussier, a fan of bubble gum and fashion magazines, was chatting with her bestie Lunamaria Hawke. Miri suspected that the blonde was the emptiest head in the whole school. And the happiest… Along with Luna she was running a popular yaoi fic blog. The most popular pairing was La Flaga and Le Creuset (ship name: LaLe). Their many fan girls were spending their breaks on following them and fainting from excitement when both teachers were just casually talking. Mir didn't want to even think what would happen if the math teacher had heard about it. The blog was secured with a password and open only for invited members so the possibility was small. Otherwise the consequences would be disastrous.

Well, well, well. What a surprise. Who graced them with his infamous self today? Athrun Zala. Mommy's boy and true gentleman turned into an infamous terminator, a lone wolf and an outsider who didn't give a damn. Who was not interested in attending university and just wanted to spend his life on repairing cars in Murdoch's Garage. Or so she has heard.

But she wouldn't be the school Gossip Girl, if her sources weren't accurate.

She wondered what happened that he attended his least favorite lesson. Could it be connected to Cagalli and their talk with Mu? She wanted to ask the blonde, but the student president council had to deal with something "very important" and disappeared after chemistry.

The bell rung and Murrue entered the classroom. She was smiling like a cat that ate all their cream. Or a pussy that finally dug her claws into someone's back. Miri smirked and logged in to her twitter account.

_Romance alert! Guess which teacher got lucky today? xoxo _

Before Murrue could start the lesson, the fire alarm went off.

"What the hell? I didn't know we have practice today." Dearka murmured and looked at Miri with raised brows. She frowned and shrugged her shoulders. She could be the most informed person in this school but director Durandal's decisions were unpredictable.

Unless… She turned pale.

"Ok, people. Let's calmly walk to the assembly area." Murrue said.

"Luna?" Miri asked the magenta head girl, who frowned seeing her white face.

"Doesn't your sister have chemistry now?" Hawke's eyes widened.

"OH FUCK!"

The whole class froze and looked at Ms Ramius who slowly raised her hands.

"Kids… don't panic." she said with a very artificial smile.

Too late. The class unfroze, screamed and ran to the doors like a horde of animals.

* * *

><p>Plumes of smoke escaped through the classroom's window.<p>

"If it was her AGAIN, I'm going to rip her spine out." Luna growled. Flay, her cousin, snorted and patted Hawke's shoulder.

All students were spread widely on their school's sport field and waiting for some official statement. Rain has stopped falling some time ago, their boring classes were suspended, what a wonderful Monday!

Not for everyone, of course.

Athrun was sitting on a bench, massaging his throbbing temples and looking like a rusty Russian tank, ready to run over some random asses, so very wisely, everyone left him enough space.

Nearest to him (three meters away) stood happy go lucky Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule, who, as always, was grumpy. There were two main sources of Yzak's anger. First was his mother, who still treated him like a five year old (Athrun remembered how few years back, she combed his hair on a school corridor full of amused kids. Yzak's red face was burnt into his memory) and the second was, not intentionally, Athrun himself.

It started in the elementary school, in a time when Athrun was still a good kid and tried to please his parents and well, he was a mommy's boy back then and would do anything to make her smile. The easiest thing to achieve that was to be the best in the class. Too bad Yzak came up with the same brilliant idea. Simple as that, little Athrun became his ultimate enemy.

But you know, accidents happen, mothers die, fathers turn into idiots, and little boys grow up and dream about beating shit out of their fathers.

Athrun stopped giving a damn about anything, his grades and the rivalry with Yzak included. It made his silver-haired enemy angry as seven hells.

And well, then high school started. A piece of advice: if you live under one roof with a child, it would be good if you check your appearance carefully before you go to the school. Why? You may enter the building with a pink, fluffy butterfly pin attached to the hair on the top of your head. And some silver and blonde haired idiots could question your sexuality and you could start a fist fight and end up in a hospital with broken fingers and fractured ribs. And well, you might spend next month cleaning the toilets along with mentioned idiots. And kind of got along with them. A little.

Behind some bushes, Orga and his friends were smoking. Along with them stood Shinn Asuka. He was in the middle of his teen rebel/revolt/crisis and already had changed his style few times this year. He was a punk, a hipster and now he represented the hip hop lover style. Right now Shinn was smoking and trying very hard not to cough his lungs out.

Athrun had to admit, people from his class were crazy and someone should make an anime based on their lives or something. The Bold and the Beautiful? The Mexican soap operas? Gundam 00? Bitches, please. The class 3E.

Finally, Mu, armed with a megaphone and Le Creuset on his heels, appeared.

"We had a small accident in the chemistry classroom, but everything is under control now. And don't worry! Nobody died this time! Ha, ha!" he laughed "You can return to your classes."

The complaining mass of students started slowly moving to the school's direction.

"Too bad." Dearka said "They would have sent us home if Mey and her crazy boyfriend had finally blown Badgiruel to the special hell for chemistry teachers."

"Shut up, Elsman." Luna hit the back of his head "It wasn't them!"

"Yes, of course, it wasn't them" he happily agreed "And I am Pope Francis and I absolve them of anything and everything. Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus, dominus deus… OWW!" he moaned when she hit him again.

"Seriously, they are going to blow us to damned Narnia one day, Hawke." Yzak growled "It's their third accident this semester. Your sister is a freaking pyromaniac!"

"She is not…that bad!"

"Not that bad? Do you remember what she and Auel did with the frozen turkeys two weeks ago?" Shiho smirked as they walked into the building.

"THAT WAS AN EXPERIMENT FOR SCIENCE CLASS!"

"And that's the reason why Neumann stopped sleeping during his students presentations." Mir laughed and discreetly took a picture of Mu and Rau, who were walking behind them.

"Hey, last Friday I saw some turkey's pieces on the ceiling" Kira laughed, followed by his team mates.

"Stop it!"

"Do you remember how their classmates were covered in the meat after that?" said Stellar, who moaned loudly, when Luna's elbow dug into her stomach.

"And you too Brutus?! (3)"

"I'm Stellar, you idiot!"

"I know you little…!"

"LUNA!" A high pitched voiced interrupted them and saved everyone from witnessing a cat fight.

A cute, pink haired girl with two pigtails and glasses on her nose happily bumped into her older sister. Her whole face was covered in black stains.

"OWW!"

"Sorry, sis, my glasses are dirty and I don't see well. Guess what? Me and Auel had chemistry and we did some experiments and we added too much magnesium and it kaboomed! Auel got his brows burnt and I didn't because I had glasses, and he is in a toilet and he looks so funny right now and we are suspended again but it was worth it and…"

Little Meyrin Hawke was well known because of three things. One: she was speaking with the speed of a firing machine gun. Second: she was a freaking pyromaniac-geek, who along with her boyfriend Auel Neider, caused a lot fire alarms in their middle school era. But third and the scariest was: despite all of this, she was Miss Badgiruel's favorite student.

Apparently, there was no merciful God above.

Luna covered Mey's mouth with her hand, interrupting the endless monologue, and stared at her lil sis coldly.

"You. Are. So. ADOPTED." she hissed and the whole class 3E, who gathered around them (minus Athrun, of course) laughed.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Mu asked the mathematic terrorist "Do you think they will be excited when I announce I'm going to give them pair projects instead of the usual essays?"

"Why? You always give them paper works." Le Creuset looked at the suspiciously happy face of his friend.

"Oh well, it's their last year together. I thought maybe it would be fun."

"Fun for them or fun for you?" Rau smirked "How are you going to pair them?"

"I don't know. Alphabetically maybe?"

* * *

><p>During their small chat, the two teachers didn't notice that Miriallia Haw was taking their pictures, with a sneaky smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes. They also didn't notice the small group of girls who were whispering, chuckling and watching the LaLe interactions, with bright red cheeks.<p>

And the last thing they failed to notice was there, behind Mu and Rau's backs, not too close but not too far, a beautiful angel was standing and eavesdropping. The heavenly creature winded a pink strand of hair on her finger and smiled a little.

History projects, in pairs. Oh my, how interesting!

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

(1) I'm sure you all know that during WWII Stalin and Churchill "didn't like" each other but cooperated for "the greatest good". But after the war the truce was over and everything, well kinda kaboomed.

(2) _Sanctified with dynamite_ by Powerwolf (yes, don't check it, I warn you!)

(3) _Et tu, Brute contra me?_- Don't worry, no one is going to stab anybody in this fic, it's not an ancient Rome (Yes Mu, I know you would be thrilled, but just NO, so sit down!)

So, how was it? You liked it? You hated it? You was bored to the tears?! Send me a pigeon with an opinion or a harpy with some flames!

More or less, I know what I'm going to do in the next chaps (I bet you've realized already I'm going to play with the canon… and have a lot of fun with it, hee!). Don't worry – I will do anything to finish this story. Just don't expect super fast updates. English is not my first language, that's why the writing process takes some time (I check everything for ten times, change things, correct again and then harass my precious Beta).

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Beauty Of The Beast

**AN: ****This chap is inspired by the song Beauty of the Beast by Nightwish. It's not allowed to put lyrics in the story, so I don't… but _maybe_ you should check my profile… if you are interested... *staring deeply into your eyes*  
><strong>

**Virtual beer for my reviewers! **

**Hall1990, my dear beta - I love you *.* (and I'm keeping my fingers crossed for the Canadian team too ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED and the clone (I mean Destiny). But I wish I had the car T_T  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Murphy's Law<strong>

Chapter 03:Beauty of the Beast (1)

**03:23**

Athrun was almost happy. He survived all classes. He survived picking his cousin up from kindergarten. He survived 26 minutes (he was checking his watch a lot…) of her singing "_Let it go_." Finally, he survived his Aunt Aisha's next cooking experiment. She was a healthy food freak and most of her dishes look like shit and taste like shit. Not that he has ever mentioned that aloud (Uncle Andrew made fun of it one day and spent next few nights on the couch).

That's why he smelled something fishy, after smiling Aisha forced a plastic bag with leftovers into his hands and literally kicked his ass outside, because he "should visit that old, moth-eatin boar, damn it!" Regardless of his grumpy protests that he visited his grandfather two days ago. He even mowed the lawn, fixed the "devil's machine" aka computer and painted the fence. He suspected this time he was going to clean the windows.

"Grandpa?" He called out when he entered the house.

"Hello?"

"In the garage, brat!"

Athrun threw Aisha's food into the bin. He didn't want to be accused of poisoning his own grandfather.

"If you want me to waste my time, forget about it." He said and walked into the garage "Because I…" He didn't finish and he took a deep and calming breath instead.

He screwed up, again. It was getting old.

"Because you have a date tonight, Aisha called me." His grandfather looked up from the open hood of his beloved black 1967 Chevrolet _Impala (2)._

"And you want to give me a sex talk? I might be a little too old for that, don't you think?" Athrun said sarcastically. "Besides, it's not a date, more like a suicide mission."

His granddad snorted. "So, I'll give you some tactical advice." The ex soldier said "But firstly, move your ass and help your old man. Some screws loosened up again."

_Yeah right. The only loose screws were in his head_, Athrun thought.

Adam Zala allowed him to touch his _preciousssss_ car only when he needed to talk about something bad or it pissed him off.

After Athrun took the wrench from his granddad, he noticed an open beer bottle on a shelf.

_Great_. His grandfather, fixing the Impala and alcohol had to mean one fucking thing. He gritted his teeth and focused his rapidly rising anger on the screws. They didn't stand a chance. Thankfully, Adam Zala was known for not beating around the bush.

"Your father called me."

Athrun didn't comment.

"His wife gave birth to a healthy boy yesterday."

Athrun didn't comment. Adam sighed and looked at the tense shoulders and back of his oldest grandson. For few minutes there were only sounds of metal hitting metal.

"Well, I hope the child doesn't resemble his mother." Athrun bitterly said, shut down the car mask and faced his granddad. "Done. Can I go now? I don't want to be late."

Adam looked into his green and dangerously shining eyes and without a word; he threw the car keys to Athrun. Surprised, his grandson caught them just before they hit his head.

"Just don't scratch it or…"

"Or you will disown me."

"Damn right. And then…"

"Castrate me, I know." Athrun got into the car and started the engine.

"Granddad?" He called out as Adam opened the garage's door.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." He said and carefully eased out.

Adam watched as his beloved car and grandson disappeared behind the corner. Then he sighed. He was too old for this shit. And he needed another beer.

His son was a fucking idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>03:49<strong>

Athrun stepped on the accelerator. He focused on the road ahead of him and the calming sound of the engine. When it didn't help he turned the music on.

* * *

><p><strong>05:17<strong>

Cagalli was lying on her bed, with her limbs wide spread, looking like a bloodthirsty starfish on a beach full of nudists.

That frog-eyed bastard was late. He was wasting time, HER precious time. Didn't he know she needed to learn? Write an essay and maybe a fic or two?!

She snorted. Blueberry was good, she had to admit that. He was pissing her off without even being there in a person, so she couldn't rip hair from his stupid head.

He was better than Yamato, damn him.

When the maid finally announced she had a guest it was 05:29 and Cagalli was ready to explode. Yet, she didn't because she walked into an interesting scene in the foyer.

Her long-lived guardian, karate master and nanny all wrapped up in one athletic body, Kisaka, was watching her guest like a hawk, with folded arms and a rapidly gathering storm on his brows.

And there was Zala. He was calmly standing, with hands in the pockets and a little half-polite, half-nonchalant smile on his face. He was looking like his usual annoying self but something… something was off.

Maybe she got that impression because of his ruffled hair and a rumpled shirt. Or the strange glint in his frog-green eyes.

Whatever. She had better save his ass or her guardian was going to throw him through the door.

"Thanks Kisaka, I'll take care of him." When the big guy only looked at her, she added "Don't you have some guys to torture or something?" Offended, he squinted his eyes, looked hardly at Zala and stiffly left the foyer.

"Charming guy, your uncle?"

"Nope, my guardian, sensei and nanny." She answered and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

"That explains a lot." He muttered.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Sorry."

"You're late."

"Traffic jam. I'm sorry."

"Didn't your mother teach you to say _sorry _and sound like you really _mean_ it?"

The moment it escaped her lips the realization hit her hard.

_SHIT!_

"Well, no. But I'm sure she was planning to mention it one day." He shrugged and entered her room like nothing happened, not allowing her to say sorry.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." He said and looked around. It didn't escape her notice that he winced a little when he sat down on a chair near her desk.

"And what was THAT was supposed to mean?" She asked slowly, watching him carefully. "I swear I'm going to choke you, if you say _nothing_."

"You know, I thought your room was going to be messy like you. No offence. Surprisingly you have better order than recruits in the boot camp." He finished almost happily, looking around.

He was asking for an ugly death. She decided the glint in his eyes was kinda… wild.

"Are you high?" She asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Nope. Just full of adrenaline. Where are we going to start?"

_What the hell is wrong with him? _She thought. More importantly: did she want to know? She stared hard at his nonchalant, relaxed self who was waiting for her answer.

No, she didn't.

Cagalli took some files and books from the shelf and threw them on the desk with a loud thud. Athrun grabbed one sheet and skimmed it.

His knuckles were red, a little swollen and the skin on them was torn.

"What's that?" He asked.

"This is your window of opportunity for passing English classes." She answered. "It's a list of every topic, question and problem we will discuss in English this semester. You will read the books, read the compilations, and then we will discuss everything. You will know what to say and what you should leave for that thick brain of yours. And yay! You'll pass without any problem."

"How the hell did you get your hands on that?" He asked in disbelief.

"I broke into Ramius' computer."

Athrun slowly raised his head and looked at her, like he was seeing her for the first time in his life. Cagalli shifted her body under his piercing gaze. After a minute she had had enough.

"WHAT?! It wasn't difficult. I have easy access to her school computer. She often asks me to do stuff for her. I only needed to copy the document… Why are you starring at me like that?!"

"I'm just… impressed. Athha the rule breaker. My childhood ideals have been crushed by harsh reality."

"Har, har. Very funny, blueberry."

"You know it's called cheating?"

"Well, duh." She rolled her eyes. "Look, we will do this my way or you will fail, along with me. We are going to destroy our school if we stay one more year with each other. So, let's be the heroes and save the school, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted with a mocking smile.

"Great. Now, we are going to discuss the next novel in a week so…" She thudded a book in front of him. "And this compilation. Questions?" She added some papers.

"None…" He sighed and put everything into his bag.

"Oh, one more thing." She added with a sweet voice and that made chills run down his spine. "If one word that I said escapes this room, I will find you and I will kill you. Understood?" The female and scarier version of Liam Neeson, asked.

Athrun just nodded.

"Great. Now we can take care of more important things." She said cheerfully.

Suddenly a math textbook landed in front of Athrun. "You need to explain me at least three last lessons because I don't understand a freaking thing."

He stared at her again.

"What?" She blinked.

"You mean to tell me," he started flatly, "that we are going to spend the next few hours focused only on your math issues?"

"Exactly. Do you have problems with that, mister?"

"Where do you wish to start?"

* * *

><p><strong>08:15<strong>

She was a perfect student; he had to give her that. She listened carefully, asked when she didn't understand something, focused on the problem and didn't feel embarrassed when she made a mistake. More importantly – not even once did she scream, threaten or hit him.

They spent two hours together and he was still among the living. Miracles, miracles everywhere!

When she finished solving the mathematic equations he gave her, he was sure checking them was not going to be painful.

"You suck." He said aloud, a little shocked.

"Excuse me!?"

"Every result is incorrect. Here you forgot about the minus, here you used a wrong formula, here you forgot about the order and here you missed the brackets. You suck." He repeated. "How the hell did you pass last year!?"

"The subjects were easier and," she fumed "well, me and Le Creuset had some disagreements at the beginning of the year and bam! I'm screwed."

Athrun scratched his head, took the textbook and ticked fifteen equations.

"Just try to solve them and I'll check it tomorrow in school. You just need to… practice more." He hung his bag on his shoulder and opened the door.

"Wait a minute; you can't leave me like that! I'll spend whole night solving them!" She growled and chased him.

"You know the rules; all you need is to be more careful. That's all. I can't help you with that."

"But…! But...!"

"Besides, you are going to rip my spine out if we stay any longer together." He said dryly, walking down the stairs.

"Do you think I'm a barbarian or something?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"YOU…!"

"Look," he turned and faced the angry blonde head. She was standing one step above him and their eyes were on the same level. And… extremely close "since this morning, this day has been plain horrible. I'm tired. I need to rest. And I'm hungry so…"

"So you are going to eat with us."

They blinked and looked at the source of amused voice.

"Dad!" Godzilla turned from angry as hell to a sweetheart in a second. "How did the talk with the opposition party leader go?" She ran to her father and embraced him.

Athrun gulped. Did he just… fight in front the prime minister with his daughter? Apparently he had a death wish. He looked at the front door. 10 meters. He will make it.

"Good. Very good. I'm making a dinner and I'm sure your hungry friend wants to join us." Her father smiled and threw an _I won't take no as an answer_ look at Athrun, who was caught just two meters far from the freedom.

"Oh, no sir. I'm fine, I really need to," _RUN FOR MY FUCKING LIFE!_ "Go home, I promised my aunt…"

"Nonsense! I won't let go a hungry human free form my house. If tabloids hear about it, it will be the end of my career." Uzumi Nara Athha laughed and approached Athrun. "So, mister…?"

"Mhm, Athrun Zala, I'm…"

"He is my classmate and I help him with English literature." Cagalli interrupted and looked at him with a _say__ something more and I'll break your neck_ smile.

"Oh, isn't my daughter an extraordinary human being?" Athrun had to agree. "So, Athrun," Uzumi came to him, put an arm around his shoulder and dragged the speechless boy into the kitchen's direction. "I hope you know how to chop onions."

Athrun wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>And he cried above poor, chopped onions, while chatting with the prime minister about cars, Russian literature, climate warming and the next hockey world cup. He's also learnt few "interesting" things about Cagalli, after she excused herself and went to the bathroom during the dinner (delicious spaghetti with the meat balls). And then, he was standing on the front porch, with a chocolate, homemade muffin in his hand.<p>

"Does he often prepare dinners?" He asked the blonde head, who was leaning on the railing and staring at the darkening sky.

"Nah, only after negotiating with the opposition parties. He says chopping and frying meat makes him happy then." She chuckled.

Athrun looked at the sky too.

"By the way, Zala. One word about things my father told you about me, because I'm _sure_ he did, and I'll…"

"Send your scary bodyguard after my ass, got it."

"Damn straight."

The silence between them was, surprisingly, comfortable.

"Hey, Athha?" He finally said.

"Yup?"

"Thanks."

She blinked and looked at Zala's profile. He was standing still and watching the sky.

"For what? Making your life more miserable?" She snorted.

"Something like that." He smiled at her, turned and waved his hand. "See you tomorrow."

She watched as he got into the car and took off. His car was pretty cool; she thought as she entered the foyer and shut the door behind her.

"Quite an interesting young man, I have to say." Uzumi appeared suddenly in front of her.

"Damn it, dad!" Cagalli clutched her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, Kisaka almost gave _me_ a heart attack, when he stormed into my office and said you were alone in your room with a drug dealer." She growled as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "So," he asked cheerfully, "math, chemistry or science?"

She blinked and stared back innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about, father."

"You will tell me, or I will tell your mother about last week's encounter with your math teacher."

"That's blackmail."

"A bloody good one. So?"

She blinked again. "Maybe math?"

"Do I need to worry?"

"Erm, I have a good tutor?"

He sighed and patted her head.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Just don't tell mother." She pleaded.

"Tell her about what?"

Unfortunately, when she came back to her bedroom with a steaming cup of coffee, the math textbook didn't magically disappear and was still lying on her desk. A freaking promise of a sleepless night.

_Damn you, Le Creuset. And damn you, Zala!_

She sat down, put her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

That was the first time in forever, that she had seen him smiling like that. Genuine. Relaxed. True.

When he smiled, the wildness in his eyes was shining warmly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

_(1) Supernatural_, anyone?

In the next chap we will take a look on KxF relationship, there will be some AsuCaga, Mu is going to has a bad day at work and an interesting encounter will happen (shit will happen too, heh). And unicorns! I'm dead serious.

**Thank you for reading, following and commenting. You warm my awful heart! I hope you will come back for the next chap :)**

As for the reviews from chap 2 (that I haven't responded yet):

**Yuriski-1st**: I can talk about it!… But it's an interesting idea *evil laugh*

**oh la la**: Thanks for sticking with this story. I hope this chap satisfied your AsuCaga inner fan a little ;)

**dinah**: Can I hug you? Your last comment put me into a dancing mood. You commented about everything I wanted to accomplish with this story *inner happy sobs* But damn! Now I need to be super careful and keep this story good and not boring. I will try! O.O

The partnership is not going to happen in the near near future. Poor Mu tries to figure out how to torture them. But hell, I have an awful impression the shit is going to hit the fan. Heh!


	4. Chapter 4:An Army Of Undead Unicorns!

**AN: Theme song for this chap is The Unicorn Invasion Of Dundee by Gloryhammer. Someone is brave enough to check it? I dare you!**

**All my thanks goes to Hall1990 for super fast editing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or the clone aka Destiny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Murphy's Law<strong>

**Chapter 04: An Army Of Undead Unicorns!**

In her dream, Flay was calmly eating a banana and watching as some scary looking dudes were torturing Kira by tickling him to death. He was crying, begging for mercy and making some hilarious noises. Near them, Mu was standing, taking notes and advancing how to torture properly…

Whoosh!

Kira in his dream was the king of the game. 3 seconds to the final whistle and his team was loosing by one point. The time slowed down. He had the ball, shoot and the it was flyyyyying, the crowd heeeeeeeld breath, and baaaaaaam! Scoooore! The whole hall exploded with cheering. He saw his queen. She was standing with shinning admiration in her eyes. Smiling. Beautiful. His.

But then she turned over and embraced… What the hell?!

Whoosh!

Someone had kicked an anthill and was watching how the insects were rebuilding their kingdom. Strangely, the ants turned into the mini versions of students from a specific class…

Whoosh!

Snow was falling. Yzak was half-naked, sitting cross legged on a top of a mountain. His Zen master was hitting his head with a bamboo stick…

Whoosh!

Dearka was making out with some girls. A lot of girls. But then, everyone disappeared and he was left alone with Miriallia, sitting on his lap.

"Dearrrrka." She purred sweetly, with a French "r" and he shivered in her embrace.

"Yes, _Mon Cheri_?"

"You are going to be a fantastic father." She giggled.

"Yes, I…" Then it hit him. Hard. "Wait! Did you just…?"

"I'm pregnant." She smiled.

"What?!"

"Telling the truth," Suddenly all girls he made out with appeared "we all are."

Whoosh!

Dearka woke up, squeaking like a girl. Then he collapsed on his pillows and swore that he was going to consider celibacy. And from now – no porn before bed.

Miri was lying on the grass with her lover's head on her lap. Whoosh!

Cagalli was having a wet dream. A very wet dream. She was swimming with singing, uhm, dolphins. They were waving their fins and singing about… mathematic formulas, goddamnit!

Whoosh!

And Athrun. Well, Athrun was riding on a zombie unicorn and slaying monsters. The biggest monster's face reminded him of his poor excuse for a father. When he was just about to slay him…

_Down from the hillside_  
><em>And across the lake Tai<em>  
><em>An army of zombie unicorns<em>  
><em>Are galloping towards the fray!<em>

He sighed, opened his eyes and turned the alarm off. Too much power metal. He seriously should've changed the song already.

Athrun shifted his body and winced when his ribs throbbed. He was careless yesterday and allowed them to punch him a few times.

But damn, it made him very happy.

* * *

><p>Kira was finishing his daily jogging. He stopped on the front porch and checked his watch. He had enough time for a quick shower and breakfast. Perfect.<p>

He sighed happily when the hot water ran down his beautifully shaped body.

Kira Yamato was perfect and he knew that. He was born into a well-known and wealthy family. He was handsome, with messy brown hair, mysterious eyes and a boyish smile that could charm anybody, even the scary school secretary (Miss Talia "Son, Don't Start Bullshitting Me" Gladys). He was intelligent and could start a little chat about pop culture or international issues. His grades weren't perfect, but he was certain for getting a sport scholarship, after all, he was a basketball star and he had the talent.

He was the king of the school, proud of his position. The times when he was a pathetic crybaby were long gone and forgotten (and if someone were brave or stupid enough to mention it, he would just make the idiot's life miserable). He was a chameleon among the frogs and simply, he was born to be on the top.

But of course, like in other good stories, there were always some obstacles for the protagonist. His biggest crack on the white castle was Flay.

He seriously didn't understand her. She was his perfect queen. Talented, beautiful, flexible, intelligent, supporting, from a respected family, his parents loved her; they just fit like melted cheese on toast. They were perfect.

But then, he made a small mistake on a drunken night. Because even though people labeled him as a playboy, he had never cheated on her (he didn't count some innocent flirting; hey! A guy needs some training!) He sincerely apologized but instead of well-deserved forgiveness she gave him a tray in the face, in front of the entire fucking school. But did he feel offended? No (…Ok, his self-love was hurt a little, but whatever). Instead he gave her time, he gave her space, but what she do in return? She turned to THAT guy.

"I don't get girls." He murmured and turned off the water with a scowl. His good mood was definitely ruined.

He was still brooding when he entered the kitchen, but after he saw his mother sipping tea, the scowl on his face was replaced by a concern look.

"Mom, you shouldn't have gotten up form the bed." He sighed and approached her. "The doctor said…"

"Don't you dare talk about that ass." She moaned. "I needed to straighten my legs. Besides, I feel fine!" She added when he looked at her skeptically. She was pale, thin and looked fragile. His heart clenched painfully.

"Oh, stop it." She said angrily. "I know perfectly well what you're thinking in that thick brain of yours, and I don't like it. I'm not dying." She patted his cheek.

He sighed and delicately caught her hand. It was thin and for a second he thought he could break it without any effort. It was a painful thought. "Now, be a good son and take your mother to her bedroom."

Kira embraced her shoulders and slowly lead to her room. When they reached the stairs, he gently took her into his arms. She was light like a child.

"I said take, not carry." She complained weakly.

"I don't want to be late for school, ma'am." He joked and carefully put her on the bed. "I will tell Malchio to bring you something to eat."

"Flay hasn't visited for some time. Is everything ok between you two?" She asked suddenly.

"It's fine. She just has a lot to do with her cheerleader duties." He lied smoothly.

"Hmm. Please tell her to visit me, when she finds some free time. I miss her."

_S for SHIT._

"I will. See you later." He smiled and left the room.

_Well, Flay, I gave you enough time to act offended_, he thought. Now was the time for the queen to come back to her rightful place. Beside him.

* * *

><p>Flay was annoyed. First of all, on Miriallia's gossip Twitter account appeared info that she resigned from the cheerleader's captain position. Which was true, but she didn't want EVERYBODY to know yet. Now she could feel many eyes focused on her back. She was going to murder Mir.<p>

But that wasn't the only reason why the Queen B has been pissed off recently. She was tired of being an attractive girl. Seriously, after she broke up with Kira, the whole school's male population came to a brilliant conclusion that she wanted, needed and desired someone with a dick by her side. Hello! She wasn't a fucking trophy princess!

She was standing in front of her locker when the strong scent of the ocean and something special reached her. Flay was ready to kill.

"I told you that I don't want to talk to you ever again." She said with a low and dangerous voice. "I'm pissed off, so you had better stay the hell away from me." She loudly shut the locker and turned around.

The storm in her eyes clashed with the calm amethyst sea. He looked sad, a little uncertain, and miserable. If she hadn't of known him for years now, she would be charmed by this.

"It's mom." He said quietly and her whole anger disappeared.

"What happened? She got worse?"

"No, she is ok now. She just misses you and wants to see you." He looked deeply into her eyes and his magic started to work. "Please, Flay. I know you have a good reason to be mad, but please, it's for my mom's sake." He hesitantly touched her hand.

Something was wrong. She was sure of it. Then it hit her.

"You didn't tell her." Flay hissed and tore her hand from his grasp. "Oh my God! How could you?!" She turned and started walking away fast.

"Flay, stop. You know she likes you and our relationship was cheering her up!" He chased after the red head. "Please… don't make a scene." Students were watching them with rising interest.

"Of course, a scene. Poor Kira would look bad! We all know the only important thing for mister Yamato is looking good."

"Flay please, my mother…!" She thought about the gentle, kind and sick Caridad.

"I will think about it!" She entered the history classroom. "What the hell are you staring at?!" she screamed at her classmates who were watching them with wide open mouths. She dropped her bag on her desk and sat down forcefully.

Flay's phone beeped, so did everyone else's in the classroom. The new tweet from, of course, Mir's Daily Gossips.

_Today started with a royal clash! The King and the Queen B had an interesting encounter. More to come! xoxo_

She growled, looked at Miriallia and mouthed _I'll kill you_. The gossip girl just winked with a cheeky smile.

* * *

><p>When Mu got into the classroom the frost air almost turned his whole enthusiasm into a frozen chicken. But, the wise man he was, ignored the problem and just turned his sparkling optimism on.<p>

"Before we start I have an announcement! I got data about an interesting history competition. The subject is…" He made a dramatic pause. "The Battles of the Europe! Tadah! Who wants to take a part?" He smiled and waved the application paper.

The classroom was suddenly full of people wearing poker faces. Not that he was surprised or something. Then the door opened and Athrun walked into the room.

"Mister Zala, maybe you want to…"

"No." Athrun didn't even stop or look at the teacher, just sat on his chair.

Ohh, the little devils. He loved them anyway.

"Ok, if someone would like to give it a try, catch me after class. Now, Sai. Please, hand everybody the tests." Finally the students gave a sign of life and growled.

"Yes, kids, you have 30 minutes. Athrun, wake up Yuna. Orga, no cheating. Yzak, stop scowling at the test, it won't run away. Luna, Stellar, I know you share one fabulous brain, but please, it's not a group test. Ready? Go!"

His phone beeped and his smile faded. He didn't have to check it. Murrue. Fifth time today.

Dear Odin, send a Valkyrie for help.

* * *

><p>Flay could agree. Yes, she was a coward. That's why she ran out of the classroom after the last period, before Kira could corner her. She heard him calling her but she really, really didn't want to talk with him. She needed a hiding place. NOW.<p>

Closet under the stairs looked like good place to hide and was open. She ran into it and watched the corridor through the crack, and hid behind the door.

There was Kira looking for her. _Just go away, go away _she pleaded. Suddenly, Tolle appeared and started to talk with his captain. Kira wrote something on his cell and continued talking with Tolle. It looked like a longer chat. _Shit_. Her phoned vibrated.

_Parking lot, 20 minutes_.

_Well, doubled shit_, she thought and quietly closed the door.

There was no window and she couldn't find the light switch. The smell of old socks and cigarettes lingered in the air.

"Why not?" She murmured and took out her package of cigarettes from her bag. She growled after her third failed attempt to light the damn cigarette. "This day just cannot get worse." Flay growled.

When she finally lit the cigarette, something clicked and bright light blinded her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about it." She froze and slowly turned to the source of a familiar voice.

Mu La Flaga was leaning on the wall, with his arms crossed and amusement shining in his eyes. A cigarette was hanging in the corner of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Detention, day two, yahoo!<p>

"So… Well… Just don't talk… and ugh… don't talk." Said Mr. Neumann, yawned, turned on the computer and started to play some online game.

After two minutes of the sound of really fast and loud clicking, Cagalli wanted to force the mouse into his throat. She sighed, put her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

Then something hit her head. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and a vein on her forehead started to throb. She rose, turned over and looked at the students. Nobody had enough courage to look at her. Her medusa's stare could kill in a second.

"Is there any problem, Miss Athha?" Neumann asked. His gulp was heard in the last rows, when she sent him THE look. He quickly returned to his game, hiding behind the screen.

Cagalli sat and grabbed the paper plane that hit her head.

_Very fucking funny_, she thought, but then she looked closer at it. _Wait a minute_. She spread the paper. It was her math homework she left in the Zala's locker in the morning. The blonde head skimmed it and sighed. Fourteen wrong answers. One good. The correct result was framed in a heart. Near it, he wrote _God job! I see an improvement. You are getting there!_

She turned again and looked at the Blueberry. He was sitting on the back, with head on his hand, watching the world outside the window. Bastard was smirking.

Athrun turned his head in a perfect moment to see a paper ball hitting sleeping Yuna's head. He traced the trajectory to see frozen Athha, with hand above her head, shocked eyes and mouth wide open. When she realized he was watching her, she quickly turned around.

_You really need to work on your aim_, he thought and grabbed the paper from Yuna's hand (the confused and sleepy purple head just looked at his empty hand, blinked and again put his head on the desk). After he spread his ex-paper plane, he found a new writing on it.

Meet me in the parking lot, you Blueberry Idiot.

Ladies and gentlemen, it looked like he earned an official nickname.

* * *

><p>"So, long story short. Your <em>friend<em> is tired of being a trophy princess for a guy with an ego bigger than The Great Pyramid at Giza and who is living in a fairy tale and can't stand when things don't go his way." Flay nodded. "And now he tries to lure your… _friend_ to come back to him by using his sick mother, and the friend doesn't know what to do, because she likes the mom and doesn't want to upset her more?" She nodded again.

Flay had no idea how she has ended telling her teacher for last 25 minutes about all her Kira's issues, but here she was. La Flaga was sitting on a small desk, legs crossed, smoking his third cigarette and listening to _her friend_ story.

"Hmm, I would tell the whole and ugly truth to the mother. Besides Mrs. Yama…" Flay coughed and he rolled his eyes. "I mean, the mysterious mother might be a tougher cookie than people think she is. I'm sure she could beat some sense into the guy's head."

Flay sighed. It was so simple and obvious, but that didn't change the fact that the conversation with Kira's mom was going to suck. Mu looked at her sour expression.

"Well, your _friend_ can always kick his ass too, but you didn't hear it from me." He winked.

Flay snorted and looked at the teacher with sudden interest. "Sir, can I ask why are you hiding in the closet?"

"Well, I'm doing what the male species has been doing since the Stone Age." He said happily and Flay raised her brows. "I'm hiding from a woman of course." The red head looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I think you are hiding for nothing here." When he blinked dumbfounded, she sighed. "I think Miss Ramius has reached that specific age when some women, hmm, grasp any occasion to settle down, if you know what I mean."

He blinked again. "She is not that old! She is 29, only two years older than me! She…!" Then the hamster in his brain started connecting the dots, laughing hysterically. Flay looked at him with some sympathy.

"Oh… That… and THAT makes more sense now." He finally moaned and hit the wall with the back of his head. Then he lit his fourth cigarette and looked at Flay with a strange glint in his eyes.

She gulped. "Something wrong, sir?"

"I'm just thinking how I should punish a certain student, who was caught smoking in school."

"That student enlightened her teacher later, but she didn't have to." She tried to defend herself.

"The teacher was listening to her for twenty minutes and gave her _friend_ good advice, but he didn't have to." Mu smirked and she groaned.

She was screwed up. A talk with the director Durandal? Detention? Suspension? Tortures?

"Hmm, I think the teacher will forget about everything, if he finds a filled application for a certain history competition tomorrow on his desk." He said finally.

Flay looked at him with big eyes of a kicked, hungry and wet puppy.

"It won't work on me, I have three younger sisters and they are far better than you." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "This or I'll order you to learn medieval…"

"The contest! Deal!" The red head stood quickly from the floor and drew her hand.

La Flaga looked at Flay seriously and grab her hand.

"Deal, Miss Allster." He said and they shook their hands. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. And now, out! Or my conscious will poison my evening about me being a poor excuse for a teacher, if I look at you one more minute."

"Sir?" Flay stopped with a hand on a handle. "Thank you for listening." She smiled.

"I don't hear you. You are not here. I'm hallucinating. In this place, for the last half of the hour was only me and some crazy spiders." He meaningfully looked at the ceiling.

But when the door shut closed, cutting off her merry laughter, he also smiled. Then lit another cigarette, turned the light off and decided he could spend a little longer there. Just in case Artemis was still hunting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Telling the ugly truth – writing Kira is a **P A I N**. What do you think about him? Good? Bad? Cool? Meh?

OTOH, writing Flay and Mu was fun. Poor girl, she has no idea what is waiting for her (evil laugh).

*nasty self-promotion* Next chap will appear in the next week! It's my fav chap I have written so far (that means someone is going to suffer).

**_Thank you for the reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5: A Fairytale Of Lies

**AN: Theme song for this chap is Faster by Within Temptation**

**I still love my beta reader and adore my readers.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or the clone aka Destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Murphy's Law <strong>

**Chapter 05:A Fairytale of Lies**

Flay was standing on the pavement with closed eyes, head turned to the sun, enjoying the breeze. When quiet steps approached and stopped beside her, the wind brought to her the light scent of pine trees. She smiled.

"I see you've survived another day." Flay said without opening her eyes.

"Unexpectedly." As usual, Zala was a man of few words. After a moment of silence, Athrun asked: "Should the fact that Yamato is sitting in his white, shiny mustang, staring at me like a basilisk tell me something?"

Flay sighed and opened her eyes. Indeed, there he was. "Yes that I'm going to have a really shitty day. I had better go before he runs over your evil ass."

"Believe me, there are more dangerous things that lurk for me today." He said flatly.

"Well, lucky you." She tapped his arm.

When she got into the car, Kira was, not so surprisingly, pissed off. "Was that Zala?" He asked with an accusing voice.

"Oh, just shut up and drive." He did what she said.

Athrun watched as they drove out from the parking lot and wondered whose day was going to be more shitty, his or Flay's. But every thought vaporized from his head, when something loud and yellow passed him like a lightning bolt and stopped twenty meters away with a screech. Then, a little rusty Mini Cooper backed up and stopped just before him. Then shook violently and… stalled.

Athrun blinked.

"Are you waiting for a freaking invitation and a red carpet?" Cagalli's impatient voice reached him.

He carefully opened the door (it looked like it could fall off any second), hit his head while sitting down, sighed, removed an empty package of crackers from under his ass, and finally, shut the door.

"What?" He asked the amused driver.

"Nothing, I just didn't know guy could have so many problems with getting into a car." She smirked.

"It's not a car. It's a lunchbox on wheels."

"Whatever." She turned the key in the ignition and… nothing happened. She sighed, muttered something and repeated the action. The engine spluttered like a dying cow with a split throat. But nothing happened. "Oh come on, you little piece of shit! You didn't have a problem five minutes ago!"

Athrun wanted to comment that talking to a car could be a sign of poor mental condition but before he opened his smirking lips the car returned from the dead. Cagalli switched the gears, stepped on the accelerator and he sank into his seat. His smirk flew out along with his courage through the open window.

For 30 seconds he had forgotten how to breathe. After that, he unfroze and fastened his seatbelt. He would pray, but he wasn't a religious man. Instead, he focused on keeping a panicked shriek locked up deep in his lungs, by holding onto his seat and watching with horror and some sick admiration, how Athha, with an extraordinary fantasia, cut the corners, slammed on the brakes inches before the obstacles, ignored yellow lights and broke the rules with racing speed.

When it didn't help either, he focused on things he was familiar with. On the strange sounds of the engine. Clacking. Crackling. Creaking. Grating. Screeching. Spluttering. The list was going on. Alphabetically.

Athha was humming happily. "I go faster and faster and faster and faaaaaaster… Are you ok? You have some strange expression there." Cagalli asked and ran into a hole in the road. The small car jumped a little and Athrun hit his head. "Oops! Sorry, my bad."

"When was the last time you brought it in to get serviced?" He asked weakly.

"Erm, I don't remember? Never? I guess. Why?"

"It literally screams for servicing."

"No, it doesn't. It works perfectly fine!" He threw her a _yeah right_ kind of look. The car howled like it wanted to agree with the guy.

"If it won't break down today," Athrun gritted his teeth when she missed a lamp by inches "I'll tell you all my secrets." He said half-jokingly, half-serious, because he was sure he was not going to escape from this car alive. Or in one piece. So, carpe fucking diem

Cagalli snorted. "All? One will be enough! I'll dig for your dirtiest secret, ha!"

"And what if it'll break?" He asked.

"I'll answer the most personal question."

Athrun looked at her. He didn't know why, he really didn't, but he said. "Deal."

And then Athha run straight into a hole. This time a bigger one.

* * *

><p>The mood in the second car was totally different. Kira was a perfect driver and the ride in his white mustang would be more than pleasant, if Flay wasn't simply pissed off.<p>

Hell, what she was going to say to Kira's mom? Hey, Mrs. Yamato, guess what? Your son screwed a chick when he was super drunk at a party; by the way I heard he also threw up in the swimming pool, hilarious, yeah? And on the next day I realized I had had enough of him and hit his face with a tray. Twice, lol. I also wanted to kick his balls but I didn't want to wreck my sandals, shit was expensive. That's how we broke up, awesome! But you know what is the funniest? I wanted to break up with him months before, but I didn't know how. And bam! Looser gave me a perfect reason!

Flay sighed and leaned her forehead on the glass.

She didn't remember when and why the perfect fairy tale turned into a perfect toothpaste commercial. When she became a decoration and he just an escort by her side. When he stopped listening and she stopped caring. When their time together became a habit not happiness. But the worse thing was that she still remembered wonderful times. When he kidnapped her from classes, when they spent whole day on a beach just talking and he was listening, when he taught her how to drive or when she food poisoned him with her homemade chicken soup.

She realized, but he still didn't, that she didn't fit into his perfect life. She was tired of pretending to be ideal, because she wasn't. He wasn't perfect either but he was good at wearing masks. Flay suspected he already couldn't tell apart what was a mask and what wasn't. What was sad, she preferred the imperfect and sincere Kira but she was also tired of searching for his true self, hidden under many artificial layers.

The car finally stopped and she got out.

"Flay?" She looked at him. "Thank you."

There, for a short moment, with a hand on the car's door, with gentle eyes, the guy she fell in love with was standing. The pang of longing struck her heart but quickly disappeared.

"It's your fault."

After Cagalli had run into that hole, the engine switched off and the car refused to cooperate. Blonde's cursing; begging, screaming and kicking didn't help either. That's how they ended pushing the car into the Athha Estate's direction. Luckily, it wasn't too far.

"Yeah, totally my fault. I dug that hole yesterday in the night."

"Shut up."

The final push and the little car rolled into the big garage. Cagalli sank into the floor with a grace of a sack of potatoes and moaned. Athrun looked around and appreciated the shiny cars. He would be more than pleased if he could just glimpse under their hoods. But for now, he had to take care of the yellow disaster.

Cagalli raised her brows when he tried to open the hood of her car and failed miserably.

"I would try a kick. Aim at the middle of the bumper." She said dryly.

"I won't comment because," He sighed, kicked it, and the hood magically opened and Zala disappeared behind it "It's a… WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" He growled and Cagalli jumped a little.

"What?" She asked and approached him.

"This...! This…!" He huffed and puffed pointing to things in the engine. He was hyperventilating and looked like he really was trying to keep calm. "First, what the hell is that?" He pointed at something and Cagalli looked closer.

"A wire?" She tried. "Oh, it broke apart, so I fixed it."

"Using a Scotch TAPE?! And this?!"

"Erm, a pen? There was a small hole… and…" Her voice died when he turned his head slowly and looked at her. The frogs in his eyes were frying her with lasers.

"Give. Me. A. Toolbox." He said with a low, dangerous voice.

She didn't complain, just turned around without a word. She heard how he was muttering under his breath things like "poor baby", "crazy barbarian" and "I'm going to fix you, don't worry". She wanted to comment that talking to a car meant poor mental condition but she kept her mouth closed.

Scary Zala was scary.

* * *

><p>Flay was the master of avoiding difficult topics. She was like a butterfly that skipped from flower to flower, from topic to topic. From disastrous math classes, fire alarms, new gossip about Le Creuset and Badgiruel to her ex cheerleader captain's duties. One thing she avoided like fire – the chameleon aka Kira.<p>

She knew she had to mention it some time, but she wasn't ready. Watching Mrs. Yamato, pale and fragile, calmly sipping her chamomile tea, wasn't easy, goddamn it!

"So," Caridad asked when Flay was taking a sip and searching her brain for a new topic (Weather? Kim Kardashian's ass? New Hobbit movie?!). "When did you break up with my son?"

Flay almost choked to death and spitted some tea out. Eww. She felt like a butterfly caught by very wet and very sticky chameleon's tongue. Doubled eww.

Caridad chuckled a little. "Oh, don't look so shocked, I've known since the beginning."

"Erm…" Flay blinked and the chameleon swallowed its prey.

"I bet that manly looking bruise on his face some time ago was your job?"

"Umm…" Flay blinked. The chameleon burped.

"I bet he deserved it."

"Yhm…" Flay blinked and started to feel like a dumbass.

Caridad sighed. "I know it was going downhill for some time, though I hoped you would get through it. I guess not. I know Kira is a little selfish, stuck up and spoiled," Flay would add some more adjectives, but just nodded "But his heart is in the right place." She put her palm on Flay's hand.

The read head felt a lump in her throat. "Are you asking me to…?"

"To come back to him? Dear God, no!" Caridad smiled. "I know I ask a lot form you, but Kira needs real friends. People who are strong enough to disagree with him. Who say what they really think. Who don't stick with him only for his popularity. People strong enough to," she smirked "Beat his head from time to time. People like you, Flay. He will need you."

Flay sighed and squeezed Caridad's hand. Her eyes were watering.

* * *

><p>Cagalli Yula Athha was a (not so) simple girl, who appreciated simple things. Like cute men's butts for example.<p>

They were still in the garage. Zala refused to move until he fixed her zombie car and he looked too damned scary to refuse. Their math tutoring had to been postponed for another day. Fortunately, Zala read the book already some time ago and they could talk about it.

Blueberry was bending over and digging into the engine. He removed his green, military jacket and rolled up the shirtsleeves. His arms were covered with black stains up to his elbows. He was also summarizing the plot of The Sorrows of Young Werther, one of the most famous babies of European Romanticism.

But Cagalli wasn't listening. She was sitting on a strategic location, facing the hood of her car and Zala's back. He was wearing tight jeans.

_Oh boy…_

"So, in short words. There was a guy who fell in love with a girl, who was already engaged to someone else." He removed some piece of metal from the engine and wiped it. "He befriended her and the fiancé, and then was moping for months, suffering alone and idiotically kept his mouth shut." Zala bent and screwed down something with a grunt. "He didn't say a word until she married the other guy. Very strangely, she asked him to fuck himself and stay away from her. So, he came up to a brilliant idea that he needed to kill himself because he couldn't stand the pain. And then he shot himself in the head and was dying for next 12 hours because he had such wonderful aim. My conclusion, he was a pussy. (1)" He finished happily, ready to face her rage.

"Yeah, he was." _A_ _little_ distracted Cagalli agreed. She was far, far away in a magical LaLa Land, full of guys with perfect butts…

Athrun shut down the hood, turned over and looked at her with raised brows. "I just called one of the most famous male characters in the history of literature a pussy and instead of ripping my spine out you agreed with me?" He asked amused.

"Huh?" She blinked and met his sparkling eyes. "Well, he was a pussy… but if you say something like that in Ramius' class I will totally kill you."

He snorted. "Yes ma'am. Your car is fixed… more or less. I seriously advise you to go to the service station. And now I need to clean myself, if you don't mind?"

"Right, follow me." She led him to her room, glad he didn't notice her staring. Or her very red ears. "Uhm, here is the bathroom and when you finish, check my desk. I printed an article about the author that might help you. And now I have to… talk to a… maid." She quickly left the room.

What the hell was wrong with her? Was she really staring at his ass, not paying attention when he was insulting one of her favorite characters? Yes, she was. Cagalli growled. But it was not her fault he had an ass… a nice ass… ass perfect for touching. Or grabbing.

She felt her ears were burning.

"I spend too fucking much time with that pervert Miriallia." She murmured and hoped he didn't notice her strange behavior.

He didn't, because his mind was occupied with things that should be fixed next in the rusty Mini Cooper. When he left the bathroom he grabbed the mentioned paper from Cagalli's desk and skimmed it.

…_he moaned and stroked his lover's big and swollen_…

Athrun's jaw dropped, eyes widened as he read the new story of, apparently, LaLe steamy relationship set in Ancient Rome.

* * *

><p>When Flay left Caridad on the back deck, she gathered her wits and searched for Kira. He was waiting for her near his car, looking a little tensed.<p>

She stared at him hard.

Kira shifted his body under her gaze. "How did the talk go?" He asked and she put her hand on her hips. "Everything is ok?" Kira tried but she didn't respond just kept staring. He uncomfortably shifted his body.

"You are a perfect asshole." She finally said.

"Excuse me?" He blinked, his whole self-confidence vanished.

"You heard me; you are a big bag of dicks." Offended, he squinted his eyes and tried to defend himself, but she didn't allow him to say a thing. "You are a prick, egoist, narcissist, sport freak playing macho and I hate it." She took a deep breath. "Your mother knows everything, she realized we broke up weeks ago and she is fine with it." He opened his mouth but she raised her hand "I'm pissed off at you, and I will remain angry for next few weeks but…" She sighed. "I still like you."

Kira looked at her, dumfounded, trying to understand women's brains. Mission failed.

She snorted at his face expression. "Look, you are important to me. I know you, and you know me. Besides all that shit we went through because of _you, _we may be friends." She emphasized the last word and her face softened. "You are not that bad… if you try."

Kira looked at the girl who could look under his all masks. He stared at her, suddenly relaxed.

Flay didn't respond when without a word he gathered her in his arms and hug tightly. Then she closed her eyes and returned the hug. The scent which was simply Kira reached her and she allowed herself to be lulled by it. For a last time. She felt the anger that was haunting her for weeks, disappeared.

"Ok, that's enough." She finally said. "Behave like a friend and remove your hands from my ass. And take me home." She lightly hit his head and got in the car.

He sighed. Something was ending, but something new was beginning. It was a good feeling.

But that didn't change the fact he needed a new queen. Or a princess.

* * *

><p>When Cagalli returned to her room, she immediately knew something was off, because Zala had… pink cheeks.<p>

"I swear, if you watched porn on my computer…" The unspoken threat hung in the air.

"Not exactly." He coughed not looking at her. "The Master and the Slave?"

And the winner of the contest of blushing goes to… Cagalli Yula Athha! Applause!

"It's not like it looks." _He is going to think I am a pervert, great._

Zala raised his brows. "It's not a LaLe story with La Flaga…on the bottom?"

Cagalli's ears burnt. "Well, it is. But I just wrote it and…"

"Wait, YOU wrote it?"

_Great, now he knows I'm a pervert!_ "Yes, but it's not my fault, Luna was harassing me about it for weeks and…"

"It's good."

"And then Mir blackmailed me and I…" Then it hit her. _Wait_. Did he just say her pervy fic was good?

She blinked. "Huh?"

He squinted his eyes. "I'm not talking about the sex part, because I would rather forget about it," He made a wry face "But the description of the feast and the political issues were interesting. And really well written."

Athrun moved toward the door. He had a strange impression that when she would get over the shock, he was going to suffer somehow.

"Are you serious?" Dazed, she was coming down the stairs, following his steps.

"Well, it was an easy read… minus the sex scene. Mu would be proud of the accurate historic parts." He stopped when he realized she didn't follow him. When he looked at her, she was standing on the last step, like the night before. This time she furrowed her brows, had a dumbfounded expression and he would laugh if she wouldn't kill him one second after that. "What?"

"You are… complementing me and it's strange." Her cheeks were pink again. He started to think that seeing her embarrassed and frustrated was a little better than making her bloodthirsty. "You always criticize my opinions in English."

He smirked. "I'm not complementing you, but your writing. And you may have shitty opinions about literature," She made a face "But it doesn't change the fact your story is good. You should write more. I would read something else… but maybe not M rated this time."

Athrun decided that Godzilla, with pink cheeks, shiny eyes and rosy lips (suddenly, not so thin anymore) looked… cute. It was a perfect moment but of course in his shitty life nothing went smoothly. Remember Murphy's Law?

"Cagalli?" A voice interrupted their perfect cliché moment. Athha jerked her head, stumbled and lurched forward.

"Wow!" Athrun rushed to catch her and she landed in his arms gracefully.

Ha, ha, joking!

She tried to restore her balance, so she was waving her arms like a windmill. Her right fist punched him straight into his jaw. Miraculously, he avoided her left hand, but then she crashed into him. His bruised ribs cried for some mercy. Too bad for them, because he landed forcefully on the floor, with not so light Athha on his top.

In a second she was back on her feet but Athrun was still watching whirling stars and counting his throbbing ribs.

"Mother! You came back from the conference!"

Athrun slowly got up from the floor, praying he didn't broke anything. And wishing Athha didn't have more family members, because meeting them was going to be the death of him.

Then he looked at the woman and tensed.

Via Hibiki Athha, the famous genetic engineer was piercing him with cold, purple eyes. He couldn't read anything from her poker face, but he felt like she categorized him as human trash. If he had been a decent guy, he would have jumped into a nearest trash bin.

Too bad he wasn't. Instead he smiled almost politely, with some sarcastic edge. That combination usually pissed off people like her. What could he say, he loved that.

"Five minutes ago." Mrs. Athha answered, still looking at him. "Who's that?"

"A friend from school. He needed to go right now and I promised him a lift." Cagalli grabbed his hand and dragged him through the door, giving him no time for protest. "We will talk later!"

By the corner of his eye he saw her mother scowled a little but then door shut behind them. The blonde was almost running.

"Athha…" He tried, when he almost walked into a wall.

"Shut up and keep walking. I'll give you a lift, it's a perfect idea." They ran into the garage.

"Athha!" He tried again, avoiding a column.

"I said shut up, it's decided." Finally they stopped beside her yellow car.

Athrun sighed. "Cagalli."

"WHAT?!" She turned with angry eyes.

"Can you please let go of my hand?" She blinked and looked at their joined hands. His hand was purple; she was squeezing it with the strength of a gundam. Immediately, she let it go.

"Sorry! I just…!" She wasn't looking at him. Instead, she started to check her pockets. "Where are that damned keys? I was sure…"

Athrun coughed. Her keys jangled in his hand.

"You…! When…!? You stole them! Give them back you blueberry thief!" She tried to snatch them but he lifted his hand above his head. Out of her reach.

She growled. "Give. Them. Back. It's childish."

"It is." He agreed flatly and started a staring contest with her. Cat vs. frog, the first round.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked pouting.

Well, how could he answer? That he was too freaking afraid to let her drive? The dying remains of his man's pride protested weakly. That she is too angry to drive safely? (Safely? Her? Ha! Ha…!) She would skin him alive.

"I want to check if I fixed everything correctly. You know, to feel the car and crap like that."

She was totally not going to believe this shit. He was sure she…

"Ok! Jesus, guys and their cars. I won't understand that. Never!"

_Whatever_. The point was his ass was saved.

Frogs – 1. The big, bad cat – 0.

He got into the car and started it without a problem. Ha!

"You coming or waiting for an invitation?" He asked with a hint of satisfaction.

Annoyed, she rolled her eyes and got in.

For a moment she forgot about her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

(1) More or less, the plot of _The Sorrows of Young Werther_ by J.W. von Goethe. Who haven't read it… is a very happy and not traumatized human being (I envy you!).

If you are interested - I put part of the lyric that inspired this chap on my profile.

I am shamelessly proud of the AxC scenes in this chap. I regret nothing. On the other hand, I hope FxK is not as unrealistic as I suspect it is. If you have complains – send me a flaming harpy. Or something.

As for the guest reviewers:

**dinah**: cool car for a cool granddad ;) As for Patrick, every asshole has a story to tell. But yes, he deserves some beating but I suspect Adam took care of it already ;) Thanks for sticking with this story ^^

**oh la la**: AsuCaga and throwing paper planes? It would be cute. And then Cagalli would start to throw desks at him ;) Come back for more AxC in the next chap!

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Diamond Eyes

AN: Theme song - _Diamond Eyes_ by Shinedown (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!)

Big thanks for my dearest beta reader Hall1990, all my reviewers and readers.

Are you ready for The Big Question? Because Athrun is not, hee!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or the clone aka Destiny**. **But I desire Haro so, so much :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Murphy's Law<strong>

**Chapter 06: Diamond Eyes**

Athrun suspected that moody and angry Athha was going to sit silently and sulk. He was dead wrong because a sulking Athha was a talking Athha. Or, being more accurate, a complaining Athha. She was grumbling about weather, stupid old cars, education system, mathematic bastards and Athrun's shitty driving skills. Of course, he agreed with everything she said, while considering the possibility of buying life insurance, just in case.

But there was a topic he couldn't avoid so simply.

"So, the deal." She said suddenly. "Shoot." The girl was leaning on the door with feet on the seat, not giving a damn about the safety rules.

"You know it was stupid maybe we should…"

"Ask the damned question." She sung.

"I can ask about anything?" He said carefully.

"Anything you like, of course, that was the freaking deal."

Suddenly, Athrun felt like he was standing on a field full of mines. He rapidly searched his brain for a super safe question and found zero. Because, what? The size of her bra?

"Well?" Athha was losing her patience.

"What's up with you and Yamato?" One look at her tight face and he knew he stepped on a mine that blew his legs off. "I totally didn't ask that."

Athrun decided the shadow of panic that he saw on her face that disappeared in a blink of an eye, was just his imagination.

"Exactly. So, the question is?"

Apparently his brain was failing him that day. "Why are you afraid of your mother?" He said the first thing that knocked to his skull. Then he repeated the question in his head.

_Smooth, Blueberry Idiot, smooth as fuck! You just swallowed an armed grenade!_

To his surprise, Cagalli snorted. "Here I was, thinking you would act like a normal guy and ask about the size of my bra," Athrun blinked "but of course, Zala is Zala and just has to come up with some unusual shit."

Call him a delusional idiot, but it sounded like a covered compliment.

"For your information, _I'm not_ afraid of my mother." Her voice was snappy. "She is just a little strict and demands perfect behavior and grades. She is a fantastic mother and wants everything that is best for me. It's just hard to say no to her sometimes, so I try to avoid … conflict situations. That's all. Got it?" She ended and Athrun nodded.

He just wondered how many of it was half truths and if she truly believed what she was saying. Was that a defense mechanism maybe? She didn't tell him everything, he suspected there was a lot more, but he was also sure he was not going to ask.

Cagalli was facing the window now, looking upset. Upset Athha meant awkward silence. He would gladly spend the rest of the ride silent too, but Murphy's Law was testing his survival skills that day.

They got a flat tire. The spare one in the trunk? Also flat.

* * *

><p>Miriallia Haw, with her head on her hand and a scowl on her face, looked at the two pictures, ready to post. In the first one was a white, super expensive car and an angry, super good looking (ex) couple. On the second was super rusty excuse of a car and super confusing combination of two human individuals, who weren't killing each other. Surprisingly.<p>

Post, or not to post? She thought, tapping a finger on her cheek.

Her self-proclaimed school's Gossip Girl position required posting. In the other hand… they were going to kill her.

There were some other reasons against the posting… She sighed.

Behind her, the door to the bathroom opened and a shirtless, fresh after a shower Dearka appeared. His wet and curly blonde hair plastered to his forehead. He stopped behind her and looked at the pictures.

"They are going to chew your ass out." He said. When she didn't answer, he looked at her sour face. He scratched the back of his neck.

"You know…" He hesitated. "You should tell her."

"Don't be ridiculous." She answered, still watching the damned pictures.

He sighed, knowing perfectly well he was going to pay for his next words, but he said them anyway. "Not that it's my damned business; I'm not the one who is in love with…"

"That's it." She didn't allow him to finish. "Pick up your stuff and get out."

Dearka didn't protest. He just put his t-shirt on and left her room and the house. He guessed his bumpy relationship with Mir reached another break up moment. Nothing new. For next few weeks she was not going to talk to him and he was going to screw every skirt that would appear on his radar. Then she would say one sweet word and he would appear on her side like a puppy, waving his tail and peeing on the carpet from happiness.

Why he hadn't broken up with her completely for once, when he was sure he was just a distraction – he had no fucking idea and he was sure he didn't want to think about his crappy relationship with Mir right now (if he could call it a relationship; he thought bitterly).

One thing he knew: he needed to get drunk. Or high. Or better drunk and high at the same time.

In her room, Mir clicked the send button. Twice.

* * *

><p>Different people reacted differently when they saw the pictures. For example, Kira spit his cola on the screen. Flay growled and tried to call Mir. Luna and Stellar were giggling trying to cut and edit Kira and Athrun's pictures for their blog (fortunately for the blue head, Mir took the picture when he was getting into the car and his face was hidden behind the curtain of his hair). Yuna thought that Flay should have stopped wearing pink clothes for good, because she looked like Miss Piggy. Yzak did nothing, because he didn't have a Twitter account.<p>

Lacus was sitting on her bed, finishing a green dress for her newest blonde dollfie (1). She cut the thread and looked at the cloth with a critical eye. When the rest of the accessories (golden necklace, bracelet and green pins) would arrive the whole composition was going to be perfect.

She got up, stretched and with dancing steps approached her computer.

"Oh my!" She gasped when she checked Twitter.

Alarmed by her gasp, Haro came closer and nuzzled her hand with his wet nose. Absently, she patted the head of her 60-kg, black Rottweiler, who loved only two things in the whole world: his lady master and cats. Yes, he loved cats… Literally.

"Well, my dear Haro." He looked up at his lady, with big, trusting eyes. "We need to change our plans a little."

* * *

><p>Beside Yzak, only two people from the class 3E didn't know about the Twitter pictures. First was Athrun, who tried to do something with the tire but quickly gave up and called Murdoch. They were talking now, Murdoch sitting in his tow truck, discussing the fate of Athha's car.<p>

The second was Cagalli, who was sitting on a curb near abandoned Zala's jacket, watching them. She was wasting her precious time. But thinking about things she needed to finish wasn't as bad as thinking about her mother. She was sure Via was going to have a talk with her about the previous encounter with Zala.

Cagalli sighed. They needed to find a new place for study, because her house was not an option anymore. Why had her mother come back so suddenly?

Murdoch started the car, flashed her a smile and drove away, kidnapping her car. She looked at an approaching Zala, who had pink cheeks. His brow was twitching.

The question about her and Yamato was annoying but the question about her mother caught her off guard a little. What she said was true, more or less. Via was strict and expected perfect behavior and grades. Did the woman wished anything good for her daughter? It was hard to say, because she didn't want a daughter in the first place. Some time ago Cagalli realized, that her mother wanted to create a façade of a perfect family that looked good in the eyes of her upper class acquaintanceship. And Cagalli played the role.

Looking at the approaching Zala she just wasn't so sure anymore if it was a good way of living. She wondered if her twin brother had lived longer, would it have made any difference now. (2)

Zala sat beside her and checked his watch. "The taxi should come any minute. Boss said you can pick it up tomorrow. I think I could give you a lift to the school and drive you to the garage; it was my fault after all."

"Ok."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Maybe you could leave it there for a little longer. I'll take a look at it and make do some repairs."

"Whatever."

He wanted to yell with joy. For 30 seconds he was a happy man. But then his whole happiness was sucked by the sulking and apathetic black hole called Godzilla. Instead of complaining, shifting, making noises and acting like her, she was staring into the emptiness.

He knew, he really knew he was making a big mistake, but after few minutes of heavy silence (where the fuck was that damned taxi?!) he had had enough.

"I broke your car, so you should ask me a question too."

She slowly turned her head and raised her brows. "Are you a crypto-masochist or something?"

He growled. "Possibly. So ask."

She smiled a little because Blueberry clumsily wanted to lift her spirits. Then looked at him more seriously.

"Why don't you want to attend university?" She blurted out.

_Well, I asked for that_, he thought and sighed. "Why should I?" Athrun asked.

"Are you serious? With your brain and talents? You could get a scholarship to the most prestigious universities!"

"But for what?"

She looked almost offended. "For the knowledge! For the better future! Everyone wants to study. It's normal!"

"Well, I'm not everyone and normal is not a norm." He sighed, cursing his idiocy.

"I don't understand you." She growled. "Do you want to spend your life in a garage? For what?"

He felt a pang of irritation. "You're not your job. You're not how much money you have in the bank. You're not the car you drive. You're not the contents of your wallet. You're not your fucking khakis. You're the all-singing, all-dancing crap of the world. And I'm ok with that." A little annoyed, he looked straight into her eyes.

"Did you just quote Fight Club?" She squeezed her eyes.

He blinked. "I can't talk about it."(3)

"I refuse to accept that, you are going to waste your life!" She hissed.

Cagalli was red from anger; he just looked at her with furrowed brows. Suddenly, he got up.

"Forget about it." He said bitterly and waved his hand at the taxi.

Frying Frog vs. Angry Cat, second round, 1:1. Surprisingly, the blonde didn't feel any satisfaction.

"Where are you going?!" She screamed when he put his hands deep into his pockets and started walking.

"Home."

"We didn't finish!"

"Yes, we did." He said without looking back.

"What are you running from?!"

He stopped, turned his head and looked at her with cold, wild eyes. "From the same thing that _you_ are chasing."

She opened her mouth to scream and have the last words but she could just speechlessly watch him disappearing around the corner.

"Hey Missy Miss, I don't have all day." The impatient taxi driver shouted.

She rolled her eyes and tripped over… Zala's jacket. She grabbed it from the pavement and stared at it with her medusa's stare. If it had been Blueberry Idiot, he would have died in a second.

Why did he have to be so… _difficult_?

"Screw it." She murmured and run after Zala.

* * *

><p>He didn't understand why he was so angry but he was. It wasn't like he expected her to understand him or to act differently, not like everyone else. He just had wished for a moment that she would not judge him for being his screwed up self.<p>

Sometimes she was so… _predictable_.

Athrun gritted his teeth. He really, really wanted to punch something right now.

* * *

><p>"Tie it stronger! It's jerking too much and it's hard to hit it!" Brock said impatiently.<p>

"Oh yeah? Try to do it yourself, asshole. This little shit is going to tear my hand off!... Ok, done."

The cat was tied to a post by a string. It was hissing and jerking, trying to free itself. It was bleeding from a wound, just above left eye.

Around it, four teenage boys were standing. One was holding a stone.

"This time I'm going to kill it with one shot." Brock swung his hand but before he could throw the stone, something caught his hand. "Hey, what the…!"

He always thought that demons have black, yellow or red eyes. Not bright, fucking angry green.

That crossed his mind when the demon twisted his arm and then flipped over the shoulder. He saw from the ground as one of his friends tried to hit the demon, but the guy just dodged the punch swiftly and then kicked his opponent's knee. Something cracked loudly. And then cracked again when the green eyed vigilante kicked his friend's chest with a roundhouse kick.

His second pal drew a pocketknife and attacked. Brock blinked and next thing he saw was his friend, curled up on the ground with a bloody nose and demon's foot on his face. The attacker was holding the knife, looking at it with some interest. From the ugly wound on his hand, blood was dripping.

"This blade is blunt as fuck; you should use it more carefully." He said coldly, turning to the last standing guy. His eyes were shining wildly.

Brock had had enough. He got up and ran for his life. His friends were following behind.

* * *

><p>Athrun looked at the escaping idiots. All the anger vanished. He stared at his wounded hand.<p>

"Kids these days." He murmured and looked at the last witness.

The cat was hissing and jerking the string. Athrun kneeled before it and wanted to untie the knot but the cat tried to bite his hand.

"Ok, ok! I'm not going to hurt you, so calm down you pathetic piece of fur." The cat made some growling sounds, squatted and tried to scratch Athrun, using its paws. "Ok, sorry, you are not pathetic, you are a small ninja and you will eat me alive. Jeez." Angrier hissing.

Athrun sighed and looked at the small, puffed out disaster. The cat's fur was dirty, sticky and he had no idea what the original color it was.

"Life sucks, huh?" He said calmly and slowly drew his hand. The cat tried to hit it, but it was too far. "Here you were, probably trying to survive one more day and bam, four assholes wanted to made you miserable, only because they could." He drew his hand a little closer and the cat scratched it but Athrun didn't draw his hand back just kept talking calmly.

"Yeah, I know, I need to deal with morons too." The cat hissed, Athrun didn't wince when it scratched his hand again, leaving a bloody slash on his skin. "And they won't leave you alone, always want something and when you unleash shit from your brain they look at you with pity." The cat hit his hand, without using his claws this time, and then smelled the fingers of the strange human. "Like they thought you should give a damn or something."

The cat sat, looked at him with big, golden eyes and meowed. "Exactly, I'm glad you agree with me. So, let me see…"

He scratched a place behind the cat's ear and checked the string. Then, using the pocketknife, he cut it and freed the cat.

"Done." He said and threw the knife into the nearest pile of trash. The cat meowed again.

Athrun stood up. "You can… go wherever you want." The ugly animal didn't move just watched him with big eyes. "Don't look at me like that; I'm not taking you with me." The cat approached him and nuzzled Athrun's leg. "Are you serious? It's not working!" He growled and the cat started to purr.

"No, no, no. You are a filthy little thing and you have more fleas than hairs, so stop begging… You have no shame."

The cat was not listening, just nuzzling, purring, and meowing sweetly. Athrun looked at the small, stinky, bony animal and cursed loudly.

"Don't be surprised when Aisha kicks our sorry asses out of the house." He growled and lifted the animal. "Did you know that talking to cats means poor mental condition?" He added grumpily.

Little bastard was purring the whole way long.

* * *

><p>When Cagalli finally reached the house it was already about nine o'clock. But for the first time in forever she didn't hurry. Screw the appointments; she was simply enjoying the walk and just thinking. She wore Zala's too big for her jacket and dug her hands into the pockets.<p>

When she caught up with him, his first victim was landing on the ground. She hid behind the wall and watched with some strange admiration how gracefully he was beating the shit out of some morons. Cagalli had never seen him fighting. He was moving smoothly, almost dancing with the opponents. But the look on his face… She shivered a little then, because the look on his face wasn't scary. His face was simply blank and emotionless, even when he cracked the face of the third attacker and violently put his foot on his face. His eyes just shone like two, green embers.

But the wild was gone when he started that silly talk with the cat. Frustrated Zala, with a pathetic life form in his hands, was one of the cutest things she has ever seen. How could he switch from the freaking terminator to the sweetest guy was a mystery.

A mystery she really wanted to get to know a little better.

"The things I'm chasing, huh?" She murmured and fished out her phone. "Hey Mir… No, I don't want to scream at you… Do I want to know? No? I thought so. Look, I just need a number."

When she entered her house, Mana called after her.

"You mother wants to speak with you; she is waiting in the salon."

Cagalli sighed. "Can you take it to my room, please?" She asked and gave Mana the jacket.

Then she braced herself. This talk… was going to hurt.

* * *

><p>Athrun was lying on his bed with his new companion curled on his stomach.<p>

When he entered the house, he walked straight into his aunt. Yay! Just his luck. She looked at the small ball of misery in his arms and put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is that?"

"Uhm, a biological weapon?" He tried to be funny and succeeded because Aisha snorted and passed him with some small smile on her face.

He spent some time in his bathroom, trying to take care of the cat's wounds. Aisha entered with a shampoo for cats in her hands. Without a word she handed it to him and left.

It looked like the cat was welcomed to the family. More than welcomed, because he needed to rescue it from his cousin's hands. Lena was almost squeezing it to death, but she promised she was going to be careful in the future. Athrun pretended he believed her.

What was strange, the cat seemed to love water. It sat calmly when Athrun washed its fur and purred loudly like a small tractor during the whole bathing. When Athrun washed the dirty foam from the fur it turned out that he was an owner of a tabby cat that looked like a small, freaking tiger. Oh, the irony of life.

His phone beeped. He grabbed it from his night table. Unknown number? Strange.

_7.30, don't be late, Blueberry Idiot! And you can dig into my poor car as long as you wish._

He stared at it, without blinking for a minute.

An order, an insult and… a kind of apology? He wasn't sure.

Athrun wrote an answer and sent it. _Ok. And apology accepted._

Another beep. _That's what I get for taking care of your damned jacket for the whole day? Shit was heavy!_

Athrun was smirking when he pushed the send button again. Then he added her number to his contact list.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**(1)** If you don't know what exactly dollfie is – please, google it. You need to see them!

**(2)** Erm, if you wonder – her twin is NOT Kira (you can sigh with relief ;). Her brother died years ago and won't miraculously rise from the dead. I promise.

**(3)** Yes, he quoted _Fight Club_.

Apparently, I can't write a decent chap without a fitting song playing in a loop, so again some lyrics are on my profile.

What do you think? This is my fav chap so far. Athrun adopted his first cat (*cough* the second, if we count Cags *cough*), Lacus has an adorable dog that fits her character perfectly (lol) and I think I should give Yuna a sloth or a turtle (lol2).

I'm happy to inform you, that I finally figured out how Mu is going to torture his students. Here I was, surrounded by the sweaty crowd on a metal concert and then BAM! It blossomed in my brain. Feel free to be afraid.

On a very side note, I've been reading Berserk manga and: a) it is raping my brain cells, b) I'm starting to think about writing a dark medieval fantasy fic. Run for your lives, maybe?

For the guest review:

**Wahoo – **first of all, thanks for the super duper review, it totally made my day. I hope I satisfied your Asucaga inner fan with this chap too. Well, I can't blame Cagalli, because he has perfect butt ;) About the KxA and YxA fics. Hmm, I can't say, but you think like me (what is scary but awesome in the same time), so maybe? I think it depends on how much Athrun will piss her off in the future, heh. Yes, he did copied with the yaoi part wonderfully. Hey Athrun, are you traumatized?… He doesn't want to say, but his cheeks are red. Poor kid. Again, can't say a thing about Cagalli's writing but… When I imagine Murrue's face during discussing Cagalli's M rated stories, I start to think it might be an interesting idea, lol. Nope, as you know now, they're not twins. Happy to know I didn't screw up with KxF (because God knows how many headaches they gave me). As much as I love them, I'm happy they are free to mess with other people hearts. But my lips are sealed. Thank you so much for your review and for some ideas that popped up in my twisted brain because of you :D

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
